With the continuous development and progress of modern display technology, touch technology has become deeply and increasingly involved in people' life. Currently, in touch technology, two popular principal techniques are “in-cell” type touch structure and “on-cell” touch structure. The “in-cell” type touch structure is a structure in which the function of a touch panel is embedded into pixel regions, and the “on-cell” type touch structure is a structure in which the function of a touch panel is embedded outside pixel regions. By contrast, the “in-cell” type touch structure, due to its advantages such as light weight, stronger antijamming capability, capability of realizing multi-touch and the like, has become a research hotspot in recent years.
In the meanwhile, transparent display technology has gradually come onto the scene. In terms of visual experience, since a viewer can see an object at one side of a transparent display device from the other side of the same, no visual feeling of massiness arises, but a feeling of infinite space is brought to the viewer. Moreover, many parts may be omitted in the overall structure of the transparent display device (e.g., a casing at the backside of the transparent display device may be omitted), and therefore, certain advantage in manufacturing cost can be gained.
As the transparent display technology and the touch technology continuously go deep into various fields of social life and continuously affect people's life, display technology combining the transparent display technology and the touch technology has broad development prospects in the future. However, at present, a product perfectly combining the transparent display technology and the touch technology has not emerged yet.